tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Troublesome Trucks (episode)
* Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |director=David Mitton |producer= * David Mitton * Robert D. Cardona |narrator= * Ringo Starr * George Carlin |season=Season 1 |season_no=1.09 |number=9 |sts_episode= * Show and Yell * The Mayor Runs for Re-election |released= * 6th November 1984 * 16th April 1987 * 26th February 1989 * 29th May 1990 * 3rd September 1993 * 3rd March 1998 * 5th January 2008 |previous=James and the Coaches/James Learns a Lesson |next=James and the Express/A Proud Day for James }} Troublesome Trucks, retitled Foolish Freight Cars in American releases, is the ninth episode of the first season. Plot After having made a hole in one of his coaches and causing a lot of trouble, James has been confined to the shed for several days. James begins to cry, thinking that he will have to stay in the shed indefinitely and no one will see him again due to the incident. However, the Fat Controller finally comes back to speak to him and tells him that his recent actions have caused a lot of embarrassment for the railway. James sincerely apologizes and the Fat Controller assigns him to pull some trucks. James could not be happier to be let out and eagerly goes to work. At the station, Thomas brings James his trucks and teases him about bootlaces before leaving. James angrily couples himself to the troublesome trucks, who tease him for his red paint. James just ignores them and sets off; however, the trucks refuse to go and attempt to hold back. James does not allow them to and drags them out of the station. As the journey continues, the trucks try everything they can to get James to give up, but it's no use as James is determined to prove himself a better engine. Finally the train reaches Gordon's Hill and James tries his hardest to run up it as fast as he can which is initially tricky, but with a sudden jerk it gets easier and James makes it up the hill, but his driver stops him and points out that the brake van and the last four trucks became uncoupled and ran down the hill. They stop at the bottom, and the guard gets out to warn approaching engines. James reverses down the hill to retrieve the trucks, where Edward has stopped due to the blockage. Edward offers help, but James politely declines, determined to do it himself and Edward agrees. Pulling with every ounce of his strength, James finally makes it to the top of the hill and easily continues on to the station where Edward later arrives with the Fat Controller. James is very worried, knowing the Fat Controller may be cross again. This time, however, the Fat Controller is happy with James, having been aboard Edward's train and seeing everything. Since James made the most troublesome trucks on the line behave, the Fat Controller allows him to keep his red coat. Characters * Thomas * Edward * James * Sir Topham Hatt * Gordon * Jeremiah Jobling Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * Knapford Bus Yard * Gordon's Hill * Maron Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from [[The Railway Series|the Railway Series]] book, James the Red Engine. * Stock footage from Thomas and the Trucks is used. * In George Carlin's narration on Thomas and His Friends Help Out, the line, "After that performance, you deserve to keep your red coat," is cut. The uncut scene was added on Thomas and Friends - Vol. 1, but only for a limited time. It is now available on Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 1. * In the restored version, an extended close-up shot of James at Maron is used. * James is the first engine to cry in the series. Goofs * When the Fat Controller first speaks to James, his head is turned away from him. * Thomas' eyes are wonky in the opening scene. * James' tender is derailed while Thomas arranges his train. Also, the siding that James is on has no buffers. * When Thomas says "Have you got some bootlaces ready?", there is blu-tak under his lantern. Knapford is also missing in that scene. * When James puffs out of the yard, the truck at the front loses its face and regains it as James pulls the trucks up Gordon's Hill the first time. Also, the train next to James on a siding has a brake van in the middle of it. * When Thomas puffs away laughing, all the trucks are coupled to each other. But when James backs onto the trucks, one at the front is uncoupled. * James' dome is very scratched up. * When the trucks get to the bottom of Gordon's Hill, a truck disappears. It, however, reappears in the last shot of James pulling the trucks. * When James goes up Gordon's Hill the second time, a wire pulls him up. * James' puffing noise is not in sync with his speed. * When the narrator says the line, "Sometimes their axles would run hot," a crew member's shadow is seen in the bottom left corner of the screen. * When Edward is first shown at the bottom of Gordon's Hill, he has no train. When James backs down and couples to the lost trucks, look carefully and you can see Edward has at least one truck behind him. * In the close-up of James at Maron, the water tower next to him disappears. * In the last close-up of James going up Gordon's Hill, his driving wheels are not moving and when they start to move, they are going backwards. * When James couples up to his train, he is outside the station, but when he starts moving off, he is inside it. * When Edward talks to James at Maron, his tender is not seated properly on the chassis. In Other Languages Merchandise Books Home Media Releases UK * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends (Betamax/VHS) * Troublesome Trucks and other stories * Troublesome Trucks, Coal and other stories * The Sad Story of Henry and Other Stories * Thomas and Gordon, Troublesome Trucks and other stories * My Little Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Video * The Complete Series 1 * Truck Loads of Fun * Thomas and the Breakdown Train (DVD) DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection * Bumper Party Collection! and Truck Loads of Fun Double Pack WAL * Troublesome Trucks and 8 Other Stories US * James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories (Ringo Starr's narration) * Thomas and His Friends Help Out * Thomas' Useful Stories * The Early Years (Ringo Starr's UK narration) * Season 1 (Digital Download) VHS/DVD Packs * Special Video Collector's Set * Thomas' Trackside Tunes and Other Thomas Adventures/Thomas and His Friends Help Out Double Feature * Ultimate Thomas Collection * Totally Thomas Volume 3 * Totally Thomas Volume 9 AUS * Troublesome Trucks and other stories * ABC For Kids Favourites * Truck Loads of Fun * The Complete Series 1 * My First Thomas with James DVD Boxsets * 60th Anniversary - Limited Edition Boxset * Essential Collection (Five Disc Collection) * Trainloads of Thomas Fun * Complete Series 1-10 (Boxset) * My First Thomas * My First Thomas (3 Disc Set) * Classic Collection * Series One and Series Two Double Pack NZ * Troublesome Trucks and other stories * Bumper Video Collection Volume 1 * Thomas Train Set Compilation Video Volume 6 FRA * The Adventures of Thomas KOR * Stories to Raise Cooperation SE * Thomas and the Guard (Swedish VHS) JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Vol.3 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 1 Vol.8 * Anytime With James! * The Complete DVD Box 1 PHL * Thomas and Friends Collection SA * Volume 1 (VHS) GER * All Beginnings Are Difficult * The Freight Wagons and 4 Other Adventures MYS * Thomas and Gordon and Other Adventures NOR * Thomas the Tank Engine 1 (Scandinavian VHS/DVD) * Favourites From Thomas and Friends (Norwegian VHS/DVD) FIN/ISL * Thomas the Tank Engine 1 BRA * Helping the Friends NL * ...Taken by the Nose! * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Thomas, James and Henry ITA * A Freight Train Troublemaker ROM * Thomas and the Trucks (Romanian DVD) DVD Packs * Triple Pack 1 SER * Thomas the Tank Engine 1 DNK * Thomas and Gordon and Other Stories (Danish DVD) ISR * Welcome Thomas! HRV * Thomas and Gordon (Croatian DVD) IND * Thomas and Gordon and Other Stories (DVD) CHN * Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 (DVD) THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 2 (Thai DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 1 (Taiwanese DVD) }} es:Los Vagones de Carga Tontos pl:Kłopotliwe Wagony he:קרונות טורדניים (פרק) ja:やっかいなかしゃたち Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Railway Series adaptations